Sensational
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: Link thinks about confessing to Zelda (ONE SHOT) Please review it inspires me!


_Look at you, sleeping so peacefully. Your golden hair fraying with the wind that passes by. You breathe in a pattern with your chest inflating and deflating. You look so calm for once, something I yearned to see again. I may have seemed relaxed but really I was in havoc. The look on your eyes as you fell away from me scarred my mind for the rest of my life. To finally see you by my side asleep again is sensational._

Link lays down into a position where he is leveled with Zelda. He stares at her sleeping eyes. She was in deep sleep and slept better when she knew she wasn't alone. This is was the first night they decide to slumber together. Zelda asked him before he was about to leave, and he accepted it right away. He couldn't sleep. Knowing that Zelda is right next to him is keeping him awake. They were inches away from each other's noses. He blushed as he thought about it more.

 _I wish I could tell you my secret. The only secret I have kept from you. It's been years since I first noticed this about myself. It grows stronger every thought, look, and sound of you._

The moon shined brighter and brighter as the night settled in. He was beginning to become sleepier every minute. Zelda's presence and warmth pulled him in even more. Zelda turning over surprised Link to a great extent. Her almost bare back now facing him. He leans in and very quietly kisses her back. His forehead absorbs her warmth, making him extremely sleepy.

 _Your skin is so soft, It's like licking freshly whipped cream. Just to image your lips makes me blush a dark red. To be able to feel your body makes my hands tremble. But no, I don't deserve your gifts. I should have protected you, It's my fault you went through that pain and suffering. I wish I could hold you and I wish I could claim you as mine and only mine. But I can't, I can't._

Link's fist was clenched tight causing him to sweat. His teeth aching and eyes hurting. He gently pulled Zelda to his chest, making him relax and calm down. He smelled her hair slowly absorbing her fruit shampoo smell. He sighed at his addiction for that smell.

 _Who am I kidding? How could I resist you?_

Link thought about their friends. What would they think of him touching Zelda when they aren't in a marriage? What would her father say or do? Link moved his arm away from Zelda's hips causing her to pull the blanket over her from the coldness in the room. He scooted back and stared back at her soft back.

 _Oh how much I want you, need you. I cry sometimes of how restrained I feel not to claim you and have you as mine. All I want you. No one else. But I am not good enough? I don't even know if you love me?_

Link thought about his last question.

 _Do you love me? Do you love someone else? Am I too clingy? Am I too emotional?_

Link turned around to faced the wall. He laid there in silence listening to Zelda breathe. A few moments later. He heard her breathing change. He peeked around his shoulder to see Zelda's eyes staring at him with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked him yawning.

 _Was she awake all this time? Did she feel my lips on her back? Did she notice I pulled her close to me? Does she feel uncomfortable? What will she think about me?_

Link blushed a dark red as she stared at him. Zelda giggled softly that made him shade darker. "I think you should get some sleep. You have bags under your eyes." She laughed and felt the bags on his face. Link was still in his panicking mode and didn't respond. "Hey," Zelda started to sit up. "Are you okay?!" Link snapped back into reality and look at Zelda shocked.

"Oh y-yes, I am fine, when did you wake up?" Link said cautiously. Zelda leaned and eyed him closely. He leaned away from her causing her to stop.

"I guess I was cold,"Zelda said in a saddened voice and looked away from Link. She pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and laid back down. "Please get some rest." She said defeated.

 _Oh no, now she probably thinks you are uncomfortable. You need to tell her now. If you keep holding back she probably will marry Groose! Well, you know that not going to happen, but you are just hurting yourself and her if you continue this mess._

 **"Zelda."**

Zelda turned over to face Link. Her expression looked saddened. It made Link feel even more stupid. He shouldn't be the cause of her sadness. "Zelda, I am sorry how I acted." He pulled Zelda in extremely close to the point where they were both blushing hard. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I need to tell you a secret, I have kept away from you since the first day we met." Link closed his eyes and prayed to the Goddess Hylia this was the right thing to do.

"I have been gravely in love with you." He whispered and deeply gazed into her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling like the stars accompanied by the moon. She laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?"She said pulling me closer to her. "I have always loved you for as long as I first met you. You are so delightful and passionate. I wish I had the courage to tell you I loved you. I didn't think you could try." Link blushed in embarrassment. She knew him so well.

Link passionately kissed Zelda. The kissed last about 8 seconds. They hug tightly right after.

 _Her lips, So smooth and soft. It tastes like sweet honey. I could lick her lips all day, and now she is in my arms. My arms and only my arms. I wish I did this years ago. I wish she knew I loved her before all of this chaos. But the chaos is over and she is with me now._

"Link," Zelda said in a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"Please come over every night."

"I already planned too." Link said as he kissed her neck. Zelda accepted his invitation and allowed for his embrace. "Can I ask you a question?" Link stopped and asked her. She nodded. "Do you think I am worthy to have you?" Link asked cautiously. Zelda paused and looked at Link straight into his eyes.

"What do you think?" She cocked her head and smiled at him. He thought about it. He was brushing his lips on her neck and holding her by the back and waist. He laughed at how stupid his question was.

"I guess I need some sleep." Link said chuckling. Zelda joined and snuggled against him. He had a big grin on his face as they both got comfortable and fell into a slumber full of wonderful dreams.


End file.
